


You Are Worth It

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Washingroe, excuse me I suck at tags, i kinda ship it, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wanted to know if him and Michael were actually considered an item now. They'd been through so much together. Not all of them nice. He decides to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Worth It

Josh sat curled up on a park bench, wearing an over-sized hoodie. It was the beginning of the Autumn season, and the leaves were already a beautiful array of colors. 

The wind had that perfect nip to it, the kind that made you want to sip hot chocolate with your boyfriend or girlfriend. 

But as Josh turned his head slightly, and glanced at the man in the plain white tee beside him. He wasn't exactly sure what he would consider Mr. Munroe. Or what Michael even considered him. 

How was this man comfortable in just a t-shirt? Josh was positively freezing. Then again, after the events on the Mountain, Josh had only become more sensitive to the cold. 

Mike was lost in his thoughts, trying to finish off a pile of job applications. Josh had wanted to come to the park, so of course Mike couldn't exactly say no. Not to those eyes. And especially not after how he'd treated him on Mount Washington.

Josh scooted over on the bench, and leaned on Mike. Not saying a word, just sitting in silence as the wind softly blew. Mike tore his eyes off of the papers in his lap and glances down at Josh. 

A smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. Josh looked happy and content, just leaning against his arm. So Mike didn't move. Though he did begin to speak. " Hey, Josh... What do you say, we make this thing official? " 

The smaller of the two looked up at Mike, a questioning look on his face. " Like... Like boyfriends? " Josh asks softly. 

Michael nods his head, and presses a soft kiss on Josh's lips. 

And it was in that moment, that Joshua knew that he wasn't alone anymore. And that even when things felt hopeless, there was always gonna be someone to pick you up off the ground. You are worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of ship Washingroe, though I wasn't very proud of this piece. I hope that you enjoy it, though. It was still fun to write. Please forgive the style I write in.


End file.
